The present invention relates generally to printed circuit devices such as printed circuit boards and printed circuit assemblies, and more particularly to a printed circuit device wherein circuit parts are, as far as possible, formed by a printing process wherein wiring or conducting layers and capacitors are fabricated by alternately printing electric conductor layers of molybdenum paste or the like and insulating layers, whereby there is realized a reduction in the number of fabricating steps and improvement of performance.
Conventional printed circuit devices, such as those used in the tuner units of television receivers, are generally constructed with the individual electrical components such as capacitors, resistors, coils, inductors and transistor chips disposed on one surface of a printed circuit board, the components being attached to the board by inserting the wire lead terminals thereof into the board and then dip-soldering the terminals. This structural arrangement gives rise to problems in that unrequired oscillation and stray capacitance inevitably develop across the component lead terminals thus deteriorating the performance of the circuit. Moreover, there arises another problem in that circuit components with lead terminals are rather expensive and further make the fabrication work more troublesome.